Inescapable Conflict
by alex19963595
Summary: Misunderstandings pursue. Never ending challenges. Sparking and opposing personalities. These are not the only things Lily Evans and James Potter must face. If you add the trials of the reestablished Triwizard Tournament, things could get complicated for the pair. A story on how a feud turned into a unsuspecting romance. Lily and James!


Hey everyone! I decided to take a crack at writing a Lily/James fanfic! Harry Potter has been one of my favorite series since I was a child. I wanted to create the story for how Lily and James fell in love. There will be some changes from the original storyline but I'll try my best not to contradict. I feel like this will be about 30-40 chapters story. I plan to update about once every week or two. Also, since this is written in a 3rd person omni, I will be jumping around but mainly from the perspectives of Lily and James. Lily more so than anyone else. I always welcome to criticism, seeing as I suck at grammar. Hateful comments aren't necessary though, in my opinion. Please review! I would love some feedback! The chapters will be a little longer after this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Do not own the characters nor the world. J.K. Rowling is the amazing woman who created that.

King's Cross Station was busy as ever, Lily observed. The boundless atmosphere feed the urgent movement and hectic disorder. Passengers rushing to find their correct departures while others hasten to leave, the general purpose seeming to be the first to board and to exit in order to quickly arrive at the intended destination. The essence of King's Cross-Station, unknown to many, is not only a place of simple transferring to one place to another but rather an entrance to a complete new world, a different society in entirety. To be exact, this specific location held the portal that lead to platform nine and three-quarters, the gate to the destination of the magical institute, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While for the typical muggle, this station was just a means for an end, a place where most view it more as a hassle or inconvenience because of the pains behind travelling. Lily Evans, sixth year prefect in House of Gryffindor, couldn't disagree more to this popular opinion. King's Cross Station, to her, was the symbol of her switch from ordinary to the solidifying her destiny of becoming a witch. Upon each arrival, the feelings of nostalgia and warmth overwhelm Lily again and again. This year was no different.

Lily turned to her family, whom were gathered off towards the side, away from the madness of the hustle and bustle. Lily took this time to take a final chance to study each of their statures, from her mother's wave red hair to her father's tall, lean figure, and her older sister's sharp features, with the light thick hair. If an outsider regarded the family, Lily would definitely take after her mother. Lily's face is a perfect representation of her mother's, in her younger years. Contributing to the resemblances, Lily has the same silky, long auburn locks with the willowy frame of roughly 1.65 meters. The only difference being that instead of having the similar brown eyes as her mother, she has the same glowing green eyes of her father. Lily memorized their features, as she was sure this was the last time she would see them for the next eight months, seeing as she knew that she would be forced to stay during the holidays due to her duties as a prefect. Her mother, being a rather softhearted soul, continuously struggles the most with these yearly farewells and would often take months to find normalcy.

"Lily-Pad, it pains me to have to say goodbye to you. I will miss you terribly, as I always do," the older red-haired woman stated, her face displaying her sadness.

"You know she is doing what is best for her future, Hannah," Edgar responded to his wife's pleading, turning to Lily "Honey, you know we are proud of you and love you dearly, just promise to be safe."

Knowing her mother's tendency towards acting overemotionally, attempted to mollify her by saying, "I'll owl you when I arrive and then once a week for sure Mum! You have nothing to worry about."

Her sister, who unwilling came with, remained silent. Petunia's distaste for Lily's lifestyle appeared on her face, never faltering when the subject of magic was mentioned.

Hugging each individual in her family, albeit a little awkwardly with Petunia, Lily pranced towards the brick entryway, cart and trunk in tow.

Lily felt the rush of happiness that the world of magic provided for her as soon as she emerged on the other side of wall. She passed by many families saying their last adieus while she hurried to the train. Once boarded, Lily sought out her friends, and roommates, Mary Shaw, Elizabeth Bingley and Amelia Bones. Discovering that one of the three was reserving a compartment for the group, Elizabeth welcomed Lily, "Oh my, Lily! How are you? Hopefully your summer was not as dull as mine, literally consisted of babysitting that brat of a sister. I almost consider joining Kelvin and his fit friends in their constant games of Quidditch."

Lily flashed her a bright smile as she flitted about and placed her belongs above on the rack, happy to see her friend again, "Lizzy, you hate Quidditch as much as you hate an empty cup of firewhiskey."

"I may hate Quidditch but my love for hot, sweaty men overrides anything," Elizabeth winked.

Lily laughed, "You are insufferable! My summer was uneventful. Lots of reading, finally got through that dreadful Divination reading on Death Omens."

"Ugh, I had forgotten about that! What kind of professor assigns homework over holiday? Oh that is right, the old toad, Aberama!"

"Anyways, I best be off, I only came to drop off my things. Prefect duties and all. Tell Amelia and Mary I said hello," Lily exited the compartment and started to head to the special section that was designated for Prefects and Head Boy/Girl. The train was filling up quickly, closing in her destination she was stopped by the sound of her name.

"Oi, Evans!"

Lily flipped around, bracing herself for the impending blow out, knowing the owner of the voice.

James Potter's head popped out of his compartment, he then leaned his lanky but still muscular body against the side of the door in an idle manner. Fellow sixth year in Gryffindor, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and overall number one most desirable boy at Hogwarts, James Potter is the essence of cockiness and suave. His hazel eyes gave Lily the repeated one-over, admiring her figure. Taking in her slender legs, small waist, and heart shaped face, there would be no one who could compare to Lily Evans in James' mind.

Her eyes sharpened and gleamed with a fire when she responded fiercely, "What, Potter?"

"Just wondering if you had your notes on _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming_? Could you do me a favor and lend them to me?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you the obvious answer. NO. You are such a slacker, you had two months to finish reading it!"

"Come on Evans! I know with your perfectionist inclination, your notes would be the flawless replacement for that rubbish book." He flashed her his lazy grin as he pulled her out of the narrow hallway. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were already packed away and engaged in their own conversation about the English National Quidditch Team. Sirius Black, descendent to the noble house of purebloods, could not be more of an anomaly in the sense that he is the first Gryffindor within his family in decades. That would be enough to draw attention to him but being apart of the Marauders clan often landed you in the spotlight, with their tendency to prank and produce mischief. It didn't help that he was hand down the most attractive guy in their year, with that dark hair and mysterious grey eyes. Peter Pettigrew is a mousy, stocky sort of boy. He tagged along with the trio of Sirius, James, and Remus and is viewed as the shadow of the group. He had neither the looks nor the brains to standout.

"Hands off Potter! I don't have time for this! I have a meeting to attend!" Lily snarled, ripping her arm out his grasp.

"Hello Lily! Looking smashing as ever, dear." Sirius, being the ever-present flirt, could never control hitting on any passing bird. Even if said bird happens to be his best mate's obsession.

Lily could not prevent the need to roll her eyes at Sirius comment nor stop the creeping smile sliding on her face, "Good to see you haven't changed much Sirius. Nice to see you, Peter!" abruptly spinning to James, "And for the last time, I won't contribute to your careless attitude. Stop being such a child and take responsibility for your bloody actions. Maybe if you didn't spend so much of your time bullying others, you would have more time for your studies."

After her little spiel, Lily did not wait to be interrupted and hastily left the room. James called after her but gave up and slumped in the seat beside Sirius.

"Why is she friendly with you and hateful towards me? It is ridiculous!" James exclaims, frustrated.

"Mate, you haven't been the most _friendly_ person to Lily, she has a reason to be rude to you. Remember that time you set her robes on fire?" Sirius reasoned while laughing at the memory.

"That was an accident!" James replied.

"Your aim was just a tad bit off and instead of hitting Snape's caldron in Potions, you got her," Sirius sniggered.

James fell silent, pondering on his past meetings with Lily, none of which have gone as planned. He knew he has been a prat in some instances, no doubt, but he has been trying to get into her good graces. He could no longer settle with those far away glances and random combats. He wanted her devastatingly beautiful smile to be directed at him for once.

"Also, didn't you borrow Remus's notes already for Divination? Why would you need Lily's?" Peter quietly spoke in his nasally voice.

Unbeknownst to the others, James spotted Severus Snape heading straight for Lily Evans. Being aware of the fall out between the two, as he was a witness to the event, James did not Lily to encounter him so the first thing that popped in his head to distract her was homework. Since the end of their friendship, Lily is pained at the simple mention of Snape's name. James vowed to not allow that greasy git to further injure Lily.


End file.
